


Sugar and spice and everything nice

by Kagetsukai



Series: We're not in Kansas anymore [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Excessive Pouting, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snowball Fight, Winter Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: Asha is not happy with how her afternoon had gone and Cullen is trying really hard to improve her mood.Written for SecondSeal's Kissing Day Celebration :)





	Sugar and spice and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masulevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/gifts).



A mixture of amusement and pity bloomed in Cullen’s chest as he watched Asha curl up on the expansive couch inside the cabin lodge they were staying at. While she had already changed into dry clothes, bundling up in excessive wool and cotton that reached up to her nose, her hair still showed the telltale signs of snow that had dampened it earlier. As he stepped closer, two steaming mugs in his hands, her face scrunched up in a scowl and she tried her best to ignore his presence.

“Here, have some hot cocoa,” he offered and placed the mugs on the table closest to her. “I made sure the cafe put extra marshmallows in yours.”

For a brief moment Asha stared at the tiny white sugar pillows that bobbed on the surface, as if pondering if that was enough to make her absolve his crime. Her eyes trailed his movement in playful petulance as he took a spot on the couch next to her.

“Don’t think you can bribe me into forgiving you, mister!” she announced as she reached for the cup. “I have a fantastic memory and I seem to recall you ganging up on me with your brother.”

Cullen chuckled quietly. “It was girls against guys, and you and Mia were giving as much as you were getting. It’s not my fault we were quicker to make the snowballs.”

Asha huffed again. “I’ve never been around this much snow before. You had unfair advantage,” she decided after another sip of her cocoa. Cullen absently noted how a tiny piece of chocolate-stained fluff stick to her upper lip. It sat there, taunting him, challenging him to reach over and remove it--

“What?” she asked, her narrowed eyes immediately showing concern. “Do I have something on my face?”

“You do,” Cullen confirmed. “I’ll get it.”

He reached for her face, held it firmly in place, and tenderly wrapped his lips around the offending piece of a marshmallow. The intense sweetness burst on his tongue as he leaned back just enough to watch Asha’s face relax into amusement.

“It’s gone now,” he announced and grinned.

She shook her head a little and returned his smile. “How in the world did you get this smooth?” 

Just as Cullen shrugged in feigned ignorance, Asha moved forward and kissed him in earnest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are love. If you want to know more about this adorkable people, head over to masulevin's page where she has all of the writing on this pairing, canon and AU.


End file.
